


Relax Day

by criesoffandoms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Concerned Hank, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: Hank forces Connor to have a off-day, but Connor doesn’t know what to do with it, except to visit a participant person.





	Relax Day

**Author's Note:**

> y’all wanted conkus, so i delivered! i had fun with it, (even tho i got a little backpain alongside it)
> 
>  
> 
> this prompt was inspired by the Jericho discord
> 
>  
> 
> this was beta’d by two friends, so thanks to them

Scrolling, digital pages speeding through Connor’s optical spects. That’s all Connor could really see at the moment. Face shoved into a computer screen, the ex-deviant hunter was submerged in the different cases he was assigned. Most of them were relatively simple. Break-ins and assaults, not the best thing in the world, but certainly not the worst. Connor knew he should break his workaholic habit, usually losing himself in his work. He got intense when he was in the zone, and it was nearly impossible to snap him out of his daze. Hank was walking back from grabbing a cup of coffee from the office’s kitchen, when he saw his partner in crime, nose shoved into a computer, his complete attention focused on whatever he was working on. Shaking his head, Hank let out a hefty sigh. It was bad for Connor to not let himself relax, he might overheat his system, or something along those lines, Hank wasn’t sure. But if that was a possibility, he wanted to stop it. He barely knew anything about androids or their interior technology, but he knew over-working was bad for  _ anyone _ . Regardless of species, he should know, from past experiences.

 

Hank strolled up to Connor’s backside, grimacing when the android didn’t even acknowledge his existence. Laying a heavy hand on Connor’s shoulder, the android was jerked from his thoughts. He didn’t even realize that he let his guard down. He silently scolded himself as he turned his head to see his father-figure and partner giving him a disappointed look. It felt like a bucket of ice had been thrown over his head, submerging him in eternal iciness. Connor didn’t like it, he didn’t like seeing a frown on Hank’s already wrinkled face. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling rather than it being a very unpleasant thing.

 

“You really gotta stop overworking yourself, can’t you like..overheat or something?” Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, Lieutenant. Androids have an internal cooling system, so our systems don’t overheat.” Connor explained, completely missing the rhetoricality of the question. He shrugged and spun his chair to face Hank more efficiently.

 

“Y’know damn well that I don’t really care about your internal structure.” Hank sighed.

 

“Then what were you trying to say?” 

 

“I was trying to tell ya to stop working so goddamn much.” Hank shamed him, shaking his head once again. He cared about Connor, surprisingly. He didn’t want Connor to hurt himself doing something stupid, like working. Connor was like a puppy, determined to please everyone, yet oblivious as all hell to himself.

 

“Oh.” Connor was still a bit confused as to why Hank wanted him to stop working.It was the only thing he could really trust himself with.

 

“Don’t you ‘oh’ me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Hank groaned, his head began to pulse with the irony of an inattentive negotiator android who couldn’t catch the gist of Hank trying to be a nice guy. Connor was really gonna make him say it, wasn’t he.

 

“Look,” Hank leaned down, forearm resting on Connor’s desk as he sipped a bit from his coffee. “Take the day off. Do something to reset.”   
  


“Reset? Why would I reset? That’s highly problematic.” Connor stated, his aloofness striking once again.

 

“No..it’s an expression,” Hank grunted. “Just, go out, take a day for yourself.”

 

“What..should I do?” Connor asked, trying to run through lists of different activities through his head or people to hang out with that might be a pleasant experience for him. He never really had an ‘off day’ before, so he wouldn’t know what to do. Should he go home and hang out with Sumo? Should he go out and buy new clothes? The possibilities kind of overwhelmed the android. How would he use his free day to his advantage?

 

“How the hell should I know? Go into town and do..whatever it is that you do to blow off steam before you, I don’t know..explode.” Hank stated.

 

“Wait wait wait..” Connor interjected, he didn’t think he deserved time to relax. He found closure in his work, something that will prove results almost every-time. If he didn’t have that, what  _ would _ he do? “I have to work, Lieutenant. I don’t think it would be responsible of me to just..leave during a work day.”

 

“No, you’re leaving.” Hank had no sign of backing down. “It’s an easy day, they’re no major cases that need our immediate attention, and I’ll talk to Fowler. Just get your shit together and fuckin’ leave before I grab your robot ass and throw you out.”

 

“Ah-” Cutting himself off, the now-deviant sighed, giving into Hank’s demands. He knew the older man was just looking out for Connor, and that thought just made him feel all warm and giggly inside. He really loved Hank, he took him in when no one else wanted too and made him into his partner. Giving a soft smile, he nodded in agreement and stood up, and began to walk away, shoes clacking on the marble floor. Grabbing the door, he waved to Hank, giving him another one of his signature smiles, his smile increased in size when he saw his partner giving a wave and a grin in response. Opening the glass door, he left the DPD in search of something to do. He couldn’t waste this day, he just couldn’t when Hank went out of his way, something he usually doesn’t do, to graciously give Connor an opportunity to relax.

 

He didn’t really know what to do. His program didn’t have any activities he could do pre-prepared, and was only built for work and investigation. Connor felt utterly lost, like a little speck in a vast universe. He tried running his list once again, but ultimately trashed it. He then moved on to his contacts to try and see who’d he like to hang out with. He X’d out North, Josh, and Simon, on the account of not being relatively close to them, and the possibility of them distrusting him made his stomach turn in an unpleasant way, even though their reasons would be completely justified. After all, he did pull out a gun at their leader, and he did it in the least-subtle way. Speaking of leaders..Connor decided that he would spend the day with his friend and fellow android, the famous Markus Manfred. He pulled up his memory bank and searched for Markus’ address from the last time he was there, and he started on his merry way. 

 

As he walked, he started to try and analyze his feelings to the artist. He obviously respected and admired Markus, but he felt something different underlying in his interactions with the other man, than compared to people like North or Hank. With them, he felt friendship and love, albeit platonic. But, when the subject of Markus came up in conversation, Connor tried his dang hardest to not let a goofy smile show, or stop his artificial stomach from turning in discomfort. But the discomfort he felt when that happened wasn’t entirely bad or distasteful. It felt like he had things fluttering around in his stomach, or that he had something shoved down his esophagus. Markus undoubtedly made him feel different than what others made him feel. At first, he felt like it was a secret hatred, or something that meant that he had negative emotions towards the other male. When he first thought that, he was nearly brought to tears. He didn’t want to hate Markus, that would be at the bottom of his list of things that he would want to do. Markus was the whole reason of his deviancy and even after the revolution, still assured him of his free will. So what were these emotions that made him want to curl up to a ball and giggle his face off, or made him constantly want to be around the heterochromic android. After more analysis, he finally realized what he felt for Markus. It wasn’t hate, or anything negative..it was love. Or at least, he liked Markus romantically. When he reached that conclusion, Connor broke out in a massive smile, he felt light and airy, something akin to positivity, he hoped.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Snapping out his thoughts once again, he realized that he arrived at the pristine Manfred residence, that previously belonged to the now deceased, Carl Manfred, the exquisite painter known all around the world.

 

Connor strolled up to the front door, preparing to knock when a voice startled him out of his argument. He felt something start to scan him, and ask for his name.

 

“C-Connor Anderson.” His voice was still shaky from the surprise. He knew that he would get rejected, and was hyping himself for the stranger alert, when to his shock, the voice greeted him and opened the door. He was at most, confused. An emotion he knew all too well. Did Markus input Connor into the system after his last visit? Strange..

 

Not wanting to think too hard on the subject, Connor hesitantly walked into the residence, which was eerily silent. It put his stomach into instant discomfort and he felt tense. He wasn’t used to complete silence, so it felt foreign to him. Trying to shake off his unease, Connor took off his shoes out of respect to not get the place dirty, and walked into the grand-looking house. He usually announced his presence and asked if anyone was home when he entered a house, but the thought of courtesy left his mind, and put inspection at the front of his mind as the new objective.

 

If he was Markus, even though he was the farthest from being him, he would probably be in the art studio at the back of the mansion. Nodding his head at his assessment, Connor walked towards the curtain, but the closer he got, the louder the sound of brush strokes got.

 

_ ‘So he is here..’  _ Connor thought, reaching up, feeling the soft velvet-like fabric between his touch sensory inputs.

 

“Markus?” Connor slowly opened the curtain to be faced with a startled and flustered Markus, who quickly put down his blue covered paintbrush. The only reason the great leader of the revolution could react like that, was cause of Connor. That thought made his thirium pump hurt a little, not knowing why it hurt, Connor ignored it in favor of apologizing.

 

“I’m sorry for invading like this, I really didn’t mean to intrude..that was impolite of me.” Connor sounded so genuine, and he meant it. He didn’t know why he didn’t announce his presence, maybe because the silence threw him off. Sobering up, Markus cleared his throat, not expecting the subject of his inspiration to be there.

 

“I, uh. Don’t mind it, you just startled me a little..” Seeing Connor’s expression sadden, Markus tried to reassure him. It always made Markus ache when Connor was sad, or anxious, or just not giving himself enough credit. It felt like he kicked a poor puppy, and it just ate at the sympathetic android.

 

“Seriously, you’re invited whenever, I don’t mind, my door is always open.” Markus gave a wobbly smile, due to him still recovering from his blue stained cheeks. He had seemed to trigger something in Connor’s memories, because the now-deviant’s expression moved from one full of regret and sorrow, to another one of thoughtfulness and curiosity, which suddenly made Markus’ thirium pump clench. He always loved Connor’s vast amount of expressions, everything that ranged from his cute, confused face that included a lip-jutting pout and was accompanied by a head tilt, to his genuine happy face, with lit-up eyes and a great big dorky smile. It always warmed up Markus’ artificial heart. He knew he liked Connor when he saw the sexy hunk of a man walking towards him with an army of Cyberlife androids. When he spilled the beans to his friends, he was met with ruthless teasing from both Simon and North, and support from Josh. He knew they all validated his choices and his crush, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t the butt of jokes most of the time, which only lightened up due to a firm Josh being the only mature one, which earned him the role of ‘Mom’. He was always happy that he was blessed with such great friends.

 

“Which reminded me..” Connor trailed off, raising a finger to his chin, a quirk that Markus found adorable, and something Connor only did when he was thinking and piecing things together, from what Markus noticed. “Did you input me into your security system last time I was here?”

 

Crap, he got caught.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Markus nervously scratched the back of his neck as he let out a small laugh. “I thought it would be easier for you to enter on your own whenever.”

 

Conner released the breath, which he didn’t even need, that he didn’t realize he was holding. He gave Markus a soft smile, a smile filled with affection and purity. He nodded to signify understandment. He began to stroll up to Markus to see what he was painting. Standing next to the painter, he let the painting graciously fill his vision as his jaw dropped. It..was a painting of him, of Connor. It was hyper-realistic, even to the small dots that was etched into his pale, moon-like skin. Each strand of Connor’s dark chocolate colored hair shaped his face. His signature curl of hair fell beautifully upon his forehead. The blues and blacks behind his painted figure splashed out at him, it was a masterpiece. Connor felt a wave of different emotions crash on him, overwhelming and basically shorting himself out. He was shocked above all else. He didn’t know why Markus painted him, he usually didn’t know what Markus was thinking, but this took it too a whole new level.

 

“Markus, I-” He was speechless, rendered absolutely speechless. Why would he do this? Connor admittedly was astonished. He didn’t deserve such a beauty to befall on him.

 

“I wanted to paint something, and you were the first thing to come to mind.” Markus admitted. He didn’t tell the  _ whole _ truth, but it was truthful enough. He just had an urge to draw Connor, who was a light in his life. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he just wanted to draw someone he liked, so he kept that to himself.

 

“Did you draw the others?” That was a question Markus didn’t expect. Surprise riddled the leader’s features as he smiled a bit.

 

“Nah, they’re losers. You’re the only cool one.” Markus snickered.

 

“What..? Do you not like them? From what I’ve seen, you all seemed to be very close.” Connor was concerned with the relationship between all four androids.

 

“No no, we’re still friends, it was a joke. Don’t worry.” Markus turned his head and gave a genuine smile to try and ward off any bad thoughts Connor had about the friend group.

 

“Oh.” Connor lost his concerned expression, but was still awaiting an answer to his previous question.

 

“Nah, I just didn’t have enough time for myself to do it.” Markus answered, lying a bit more. He didn’t want to tell him the truth, because he was worried that he would scare Connor away, and that was the last thing Markus would want to do.

 

Connor nodded in agreement, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the marvellous painting before him. He was snapped out of his trance once again.

 

“H-Hey..can I talk to you?” Suddenly, Markus had an air of nervousness. The atmosphere thickened a bit as Connor thoughtlessly nodded. He was already assuming the worst. Connor felt his saliva thicken and his heart pound. He followed Markus to a bunch of crates, where they sat, facing each other with their knees touching.

 

Connor took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, when he noticed Markus’ warm hand placed upon his own. Sharply looking up, he began to stare deeply into the painter’s dual-colored eyes. He was surprised, what was going through Markus’ head?

 

“Can I?” Markus’ voice sounded quiet and vulnerable, traces of uncertainty were laced in as well. Connor nodded once again, not missing a second to give peace to Markus’ mind.

 

Suddenly, he felt Markus’ fingers lace and intertwine with his own. He widened his eyes in surprise at the touch. He didn’t know whether to stare at their laced hands, or at Markus’ dual colored eyes. He decided to look at their hands first, then at Markus. He slowly raised their hands, subconsciously shedding his artificial skin, eyes clouding with a question that his mouth wouldn’t ask. Markus knew what he wanted. He always knew what Connor was thinking.

 

Interfacing, that’s what they were doing. The cool metal grounding Connor and signifying that this, was in fact, real. Out of nowhere, Connor was receiving waves of affection, which blew him away. Was this real? Connor’s eyes widened even further. He was in disbelief. All the emotions that couldn’t have been put into words were flowing throughout Connor’s system. Were the feelings really reciprocated? Connor had an underlying doubt that he would wake up, and this would be a dream. But for now, he allowed himself to indulge in the dream. He began to smile. A smile so big that it crinkled his eyes and looked goofy as all hell, but he didn’t care. He was feeling like he was on..what was that term humans usually used when they felt all airy and light..?

 

_ ‘Cloud 9!’  _ Connor thought, he felt like he was on Cloud 9. Trying to focus all his positive and romantic energy towards his hand, he saw Markus’ expression shift from fondness, to one full of surprise. Connor nodded, indicating that his feelings, weren’t unrequited.

 

Markus felt his heart fill to the brim and burst, he felt absolutely ecstatic, and moved his body to envelop Connor in a bear hug. Hearing a airy laugh, that he cap-logged in his memory, he felt Connor wrap his own arms around Markus and melted into his embrace. Markus leaned a little too much into the hug, and ended up making Connor and himself fall off the crates. Noticing he was suddenly on-top of Connor made his face flush a deep blue, in which only grew when he saw a fond smile lay on Connor’s face, Connor’s smiles was now one of his favorite things, ever. He laughed a bit as he leaned down, only stopping to ask Connor if it was okay.

 

“It’s more than okay, Markus.” Connor said, his voice laced with affection, as his eyes became half lidded. Markus nodded, feeling the soft heat of Connor’s breath upon his own lips made Markus go crazy. He needed Connor, and he needed him  _ now _ .

 

Closing the gap, Connor’s plush lips were placed on his, as Markus gave a sigh of contentment. Connor felt like warmness and comfort. His kiss was addictive, like Markus couldn’t get enough, no matter what. And since they were androids, they could kiss on forever, and that’s what they planned on. Deepening the kiss, Connor wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck melting into kiss and trying to show as much love as he could through the kiss.

 

This was the best way, in Connor’s opinion, was the day well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this!!
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> whoever got that secret reference to a TV show, you get a cookie 


End file.
